


Crossing words

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Gen, character: adam lambert, character: sauli koskinen, prompt #087: suck and blow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly thought I had after seeing that <a href="http://instagram.com/p/ar3lPlFmo2/">pic </a> Sauli posted on IG<br/>Prompt #087 on Glam100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing words

Sauli chuckled to himself when he hit the button to post the picture mix on Instagram. He was still grinning when only seconds later his phone announced an incoming text. 

_ Still working pretty well,  _ he thought while he checked the text. 

** That is a low blow even for you! **

Sauli shrugged and answered Adam quickly: 

** Suck it up!  **

His phone beeped again. 

** I would, but I don’t do that “friends with benefits” thing with you **

Sauli chuckled and replied:

** Your loss :P Coffee with me in 10? **

Adam answered quickly: 

** Gimme 30, have to blow-dry my hair.  **

Sauli giggled. 

** LOL **


End file.
